Album- A collcetion of sweet memories
by fancy pari
Summary: A CID family story. In the CID team a cute love story unfolds. The couple manages to hide their love for some time, but they are surrounded by CID officers. The team gives them a pleasant surprise and everyone gets to hear their cute si prem kahani.. Enjoi
1. Chapter 1

**In this story:**

Abhijit-Tarika, Daya-Shreya, Sachin-Kajal are , Pankaj, Dushyant and Freddy are friends with all. Dr Salunkhe and ACP Pradyuman are father figure to the whole team. The team has gathered for dinner to celebrate the engagement of a very unlikely couple in their team. Two people who are similar but different, two quiet souls who will soon share their life together. The entire team adores them and they have a surprise for them. Post dinner everyone has gathered in the living room and Vineet is hosting the surprise.

 **Vineet:** So friends and ACP Sir and DR Salunkhe, aaj hum log yahan par hamare sabse pyaare aur cute Jodi ko unke engagement ki gift denge. So give it up for our very own Cutie Purvi and the super serious Rajat Sir ! _(yes, Purvi and Rajat have just got engaged)._

Both Purvi and Rajat smile and look at each other.

 **Vineet:** Sir dekhiye dekhiye, abhi bhi sharma rahe hai dono. Aap logon ne ek saal tak bureau me apna rishtha badhya aur akhir me ek sweet surprise diya. Hamari saari CID team hairaan thi ki yeh do kab aap dono mile ya baat bhi ki kyunki hamare saamne toh ekdum sharif, chup chaap the. Magar hum log bhi CID se hai, aur ham sabko alag alag pata tha ki kuch to gadbad hai ! (imitating ACP). Magar is gadbad ki poori kahani hum sunna chahte hai..Toh aap dono ke liye ek surprise hai !

Rajvi look on with surprise, suddenly the lights go off. A picture is projected on the wall. It's a group picture. Daya, Shreya, Pankaj, Rajat and Purvi are standing outside a movie theatre. There is a cutoff a sci-fi movie – The Matrix -2. The picture is captioned as – **Who Pehli Baar !**

 **ACP:** Arre yeh kabki photo hai ?

 **Pankaj:** Sir yeh ek saal pehle hum sab Hyderabad gaye the training ke liye uss time ki hai. Hum sure hai yeh rishta wahi se shuru hua. Main aapko story sunata hoon

 **Pankaj:** Hum sab Hyderabad gaye the 4 din ki training ke liye. Us din raat ko hi hamari train thi magar koi accident ke wjah se cancel hogayi. Hamari next train booking agli subah kit hi toh hum log bahut bore ho rahe the. Humne sight seeing ka plan bana liya. Sight seeing ke baad, maine idea diya ki hum log movie dekhe. As usual yeh dono ladkiya excited ho gayi aur kaha koi romantic movie dekhte hai..Hum jab theatre me gaye, toh wahan romantic movie thi magar Telegu ! ab ham me se lise bhi teegu nahi aati toh ekhi option thi – English movie (the matrix 2). Hum teen toh bahut khush ho gaye sabse zyaada toh Rajat sir! Purvi aur shreya toh poster dekh kar hi bore ho haye aur ticket ke liye lambi line.

Us time hamari taaza Jodi toh Daya Sir aur Shreya kit hi. Yeh dono toh window shopping kar rahe the, hum teen ticket ki line me khade ho gaye. Sir mujhe toh movie ke start se hi popcorn, samosa aur cold drink lagta hai toh main in dono ko chodke pocorn ki line me lag gaya..iske baad Purvi tu bata..

 **Purvi:** Kya hua matlab..kuch dekhi..tu bhi na pankaj (she is smiling and blushing)

 **Pankaj:** Dekh seedhi tarah se bata de..bata na…bahut cute lag rahe the tum dono..

Tarika and Shreya start forcing her..She agrees

 **Purvi:** Toh hum dono line me ruke the. Rajat sir toh ekdum shaant ruke the aur main bore ho rahi thi. Toh yuhi timepass ke liye maine pucha.."Sir Yeh Matrix-2 kya hai?"

 **Flashback:**

 **Purvi:** Sir yeh Matrix-2 kya hai?

 **Rajat:** Yeh ek sci-fi movie hai. It's the second part of Matrix 1. Maine who movie teen baar dekhi hai..har baar kuch naya samajh me aata hai..

 **Purvi:** Kyaa ! 3 baar dekhi toh samajh aayi..mujhe toh kuch bhi idea nahi hai..main toh bore ho jaaoongi..

 **Rajat:** Arre..aise kaise..yeh bahut interesting movie hai..main batata hoon kya story hai Matrix 1 ki.

Rajat in his excitement starts explaining the story to Purvi. Rajat is a man of few words but when he starts explaining , there is a glint in his eyes, he uses his hands to explain points and Purvi slowly gets interested. She is attracted to his style of explaining. She nods with enthusiasm.

They get tickets while talking and do not notice Pankaj calling out them for help. They realize, help him with the snacks and drinks and move in to the theatre. Purvi follows Shreya and Pankaj pulls her behind.

 **Purvi:** Arre kya yaar Pankaj…main gir jaati toh

 **Pankaj:** Tu kya kabab me haddi ban rahi hai..hamari seats aage hai..unko corner seats diyye hai..

 **Purvi:** (surprised)..aisa kyun?

 **Pankaj:** Arre yaar, Sir aur shreya ko enjoy karne de apne style me..chal tu hamare saath.

Purvi understands, comes ahead to sit next to Rajat and Pankaj. The movie begins and in between, Purvi out of curiosity asks questions to Rajat when she doesn't understand. Pankaj is seated between Rajat and Purvi and both of them lean ahead to talk in whisper. After some time Pankaj gets irritated.

 **Pankaj:** are yaar, kitne questions puchegi Purvi. Ek kaam kar tu sir ke bagal me baith jaa..mujhe apna cold drink enjoy karne de.. they shift seats.

Purvi enjoys the movie and walks with Rajat. They both are in an animated discussion. The team heads to a fast food joint to have their dinner. Rajat and Purvi head to give orders and while waiting for the food, still continue with their talks. Now the talks have moved beyond the movie, they are discussing their other favorite movies and stuff. They even laugh and give high fives to each other. All this is noted by Pankaj, Daya and Shreya from their table.

 **Daya:** Maine kabhi Rajat ko iss tarah baatein karte nahi dekha. Ladki ke saath toh kabhi nahi.

 **Shreya:** Aapko pata hai Rajat Sir meri sister ke saath college me the. Didi kehti hai college me kabhi kisi ladki ko ankh uthakar bhi nahi dekha. Tabhi se bahut serious aur hamesha padhai me busy the.

 **Pankaj:** Haan Sir, woh Vineet ke roommate hai na. Vineet kehta hai aaj tak kisi ladki ke bare me baat bhi nahi ki. Strange. Magar dono bahut cute lag rahe hai..

Now Rajat and Purvi join the remaining team for dinner. They seem comfortable with each other.

 **Flashback end**

Rajat smiles and nods in agreement.

 **Rajat:** haan yeh baat sach meri ladkiyon se dosti bahut kam thi. CID join karne ke baad bhi mera behavior professional hi raha. But uss din pata nahi Purvi ke saath mujhe bahut mazaa aaya. Usne mujhe bahut comfortable kiya.

Everyone cheers. Pankaj shows the next picture.

It's a beach. In the picture Purvi looks like she is falling and Rajat has held her. The team says together ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo….

Rajat and Purvi are blushing hard and Rajat is hiding his face.

 **Purvi:** Yeh photo..kisne li?

 **Abhijit:** Photo achi lagi? Main hi hoon photographer.

 **Rajat:** Aap Sir? Kaise?

 **Abhijit:** Well, un dino meri aur Tarika ki nayi nayi shadi huyi thi. Ek Sunday hum bhi ghoomne nikle beach par. Yeh long range camera mujhe shaadi me gift mila tha. Toh usi ke saath experiment kar raha tha..Kaafi pictures liye maine. Sunset ho raha tha aur main ache angle ke liye try kar raha thaa.. tabhi maine lens se Purvi ko dekha. Camera hatake dekha toh woh akeli beach par ruki huyi thi. Maine tarika ko bulaya aur hum log uske taraf chal ke jaa hi rahe the ki main kya dekhta hoon. Ekdum se rajat aagaya aur usne ise ice cream pakda di. Dono saath saath chalne lage.

Main aur tarika toh ekdum hairaan reh gaye. Aur wahi rukh gaye. Yeh dono baate karte chal rahe the toh maine bhi chupke se pics le liye. Dekhte dekhte ek bacha beech se bhaga aur purvi ko dhakka laga. Purvi girne lagi toh hamare rajat ne ekdum style se sambhal liya. Are tum logon ko dekhna chahiye tha dono ki nazre mili aur kam se kam 2-4 min aise hi ruk gaye the. Phir jab laila majnu ko hosh aaya toh jhat se seedhe ho gaye aur phir dono chalne lage..

 **Tarika:** iske aage ki suno, agle din jab maine yuhi pucha Purvi se ki Sunday ko kya kiya toh mujhse boli- main shopping kar rahi thi friends ke saath. Jhoothi !

Everyone laughs.

 **Rajat:** Actually hydreabad ke baad, hum dono ache dost ban gaye. Hum pehle sab ke saath group me milne lage. Phir hamari phone pe sms, wattsup pe baate shuru ho gayi

 **Purvi:** Mujhe lagta tha Rajat sir bahut strict aur serious hai. But baadme pata chala woh bahut funny bhi hai. Dil ke bahut ache hai. Woh jab bhi hamare group outing pe nahi aate tab mujhe acha nahi lagta tha.

 **Rajat:** Mujhe bhi dheere dheere laga ki Purvi ki company bahut interesting hai. Badi himmat karke maine use akele milne bulaya. Beach hum dono ki favorite jagah hai. Hum enjoy kar rahe the but only as friends. Uss din anjane me maine Purvi ko bachane ke liye pehli baar use touch kiya. Tab jo feeling huyi, aise laga main hamesha hamesha ke liye apne paas rakh loon.

 **Tarika:** Hum ne bhi woh nazara dekh liya..ab zindai bhar ise sambhalna…

 **Shreya:** Hayee…dono ki story kitni cute hai..

 **Vineet:** Okay okay ab next picture

The next picture is taken from a distance. It looks like a fort. Purvi is standing with her hands folded across her chest. She has a stern look. Rajat has held his ears like punishment.

 **ACP:** Yeh kya..Rajat tumhe punishment mili hai?

Rajat slaps his forehead. Vineet and Pankaj laugh loudly. Purvi also laughs.

 **Purvi:** Yeh story main bataungi. Aap logo ko yaad hoga woh Aster building murder case jisme hamare haathon se blood sample destroy ho gaye the. Main jab samples leke aa rahi thi Pankaj ke saath, hamara accident ho gaya aur samples gir gaye. Mujhe haath pe chot bhi lagi thi. Uss din Rajat Sir ne sabke saamne meri aur pankaj ki class li. Pata nahi kyun mujh pe zyaada hi baras pade. Kehne lage, pankaj toh drive kar raha tha tumhe bike pe baithna nahi aata kya? Dhyaan kahan hai? CID kyun join kar li aur pata nahi kya kya.

Mujhe toh ACP sir ne bhi itna nahi data tha kabhi, meri aankhon me aasoo aa gaye. Mujhe pucha tak nahi mera haath kaisa hai. Maine inse baat karna hi bandh kar diya. Agle din yeh toh theekh ho gaye, mujhe kaha main duty ke time sirf duty karta hoon. Tum bhi yeh sab bhool jaao. Magar inhone sorry nahi kaha.

 **Rajat:** Teen din tak mujhse baat nahi ki, main toh bahut pareshaan ho gaya. Yeh mera phone tak nahi uthati thi. 3 din baad mujhse raha nahi gaya. Main bureau ke baad iske peeche lag gaya. Dekha toh yeh bandstand pe akeli naraaz baithi thi. Main uske paas gaya aur sorry kaha. Yeh mooh pher kar chali gayi. Maine kaafi baar sorry bola toh meri taraf dekh kar kaha..

 **Flashback:**

 **Purvi:** Kyun ab sorry keh rahe hai aap? Main toh careless hoon naa..mujhe toh bike par baithna bhi nahi aata..

 **Rajat:** I am Sorry Purvi..main aisa nahi boloonga abhi se…

 **Purvi:** Sabke saamne mujhe daata hai aapne. Tab toh zor zor se chilla rahe the. Sorry itne dheere se kyun?

 **Rajat:** Purvi please..maan jaao..acha tum jo bolon main karronga..pakka..

 **Purvi:** yaha sabke saamne kaan pakadiye, mujhe sorry boliye aur boliye "I am the best"

Rajat hesitates, Purvi glares at him and he closes his eyes and does what Purvi tells him. Everyone around them laugh and whistle. Purvi immediately walks up to him and takes his hands off his ears. They both walk away from the place.

 **Flashback end**

 **Vineet:** Yaar Purvi uss din mujhe aur Pankaj ko pata chala tum kitni khatarnak ho. Baba re baba..Rajat sir ko kya punishment diya.

 **Purvi:** tu rukh..tujhe main dekhti hoon..waise tum dono waha kya kar rahe the? Girlfriend se milne aaye the?

 **Vineet:** Haan, hum dono tujhe patane aaye the. Tu 3 din se seedhe mooh baat nahi kar rahi thi humse. Har baat pe daat rahi thi toh humne socha tujhe thoda maska marenge. Magar hum se pehle toh Sir pahunch gaye..

 **Purvi:** waise, yeh toh punishment ka sirf ek hissa tha..

 **Pankaj:** Kya…aur bhi punishment thi?

 **Purvi:** Haan..aise thodi chodti inko…inhone kya kaha tha..mujhe bike pe baithna nahi aata..toh maine bhi kaha, aap mujhe bike pe bitha ke beach par 2 round ghoomayenge tab main aapko asli me maaf karooongi..

 **Vineet:** Ooooooooooo, toh isliye Rajat sir ne 3 din me mujhse bike seekhi ! maan gaye Purvi…

 **Sachin:** Rajat..tujhe bike chalani nahi aati thi?

 **Rajat:** nahi Sachin..college ke time pe maine seekhne ki koshish ki thi magar pehle hi din accident me fracture ho gaya. Uske baad bike chalane ki himmat nahi juta paya. Uss din ke baad Purvi ki shart ki wajah se bike seekhni padi. 3 din me bike seekhi, 4th day use beech pe ghoomaya tab jaake madam ne apni sweet dimpled smile di..

 **ACP:** Purvi dekh liya who tumse kitna pyaar karta hai. Tumhare liye apne mann ke darr ko door kiya..

 **Shreya:** Sir jab Rajat Sir ko mission me goli lagi, tab Purvi ne 2 din tak kuch khaaya piya nahi tha. Do raat who soyi bhi nahi, sirf Rajat sir ke saath hospital me thi. Who bhi bahut pyaar karti hai.

 **Tarika:** Acha ab inke story me ek chota sa break. Main sabke liye desserts laati hoon..mere aane tak agli photo mat dikhana..

 ** _Well..wait for my next chapter. There are some more sweet moments of our cute couple – Rajat and Purvi. Some incidents mentioned above are real life incidents. The movie – Matrix 2 is my real life incident. I went to see Matrix 2 with my friends and had no idea of Matrix 1. One of my friends in the group explained the whole story in so much detail that I really enjoyed that movie. And we did have so many discussions after that. He is still a good friend of mine and we still discuss movies. I used that idea to further my story..happy reading…._**


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was enjoying the desserts. Vineet resumed the presentation.

The next picture was of a dark place. Nobody could make out anything.

 **Dr Salunkhe:** Yeh kya yaar..andhera hi andhera hai…

 **Vineet:** Rukhie rukhiye Dr saab. Andhere me abhi roshni karta hoon.

He shows the next pic. The next pic is still dark but there is a flash now. They see a silhouette of a couple. The girl with a pony tail has her head on the guy's shoulder. The guy's head is also touching the girl's head and he has his arms around her in a tender and protective way.

The team is surprised and cannot make out what is this.

 **Daya:** Arre yaaar..meri photography ki koi toh taarif karo..

 **Dr Salunkhe:** Arre daya, photo toh theekh se khechte..Tarif karo..huhhh

 **Daya:** Acha …aap sab batao…is photo me kya dikh raha hai?

 **Kajal:** Sir..lagta hai jaise do log ek doosre ko sahara de rahe hai..bade pyaare lag rahe hai..

 **Daya:** Sahi jawaab Kajal..Sachin tumhari dono ki aisi koi pose waali pic hai kya?

 **Sachin** ( laughs)..ji nahi sir…yeh mujhe koi sahara nahi deti..jab dekho teacher ke jaise daat deti hai. Kajal hits him on shoulder..

 **Daya:** Yeh ek pyaari se kahani hai… Purvi tumhe pata hai 2 mahine pehle main aur Shreya ek movie dekhne gaye the..Valentine day ke next day…Shahrukh ki romantic movie..tumhare ghar ke paas who PVR hai na..wahi..kaunsa show tha Shreya?

 **Shreya:** Late night show..Theatre khaali tha…

 **Freddy:** Acha..Sir aap dono khaali theatre me kya kar rahe the?

 **Daya:** Picture dekhne gaye the Freddy..Arre Purvi, Rajat tum log chupp kyun ho?

Rajat and Purvi look at each other in shock. They are turning redder in their face. Purvi buries her face onto Shreya's shoulders. Rajat looks the other way.

 **Shreya** laughs: Ab kyun sharma rahe ho dono..hmmmmm

 **Abhijit:** Lagta hi bahut achi movie thi. Story kya thi Rajat?

 **Rajat: (stammering)..** woh..woh..story,,woh..shahrukh..

 **Daya:** Arre main bata deta hoon story..bahut hi zyaada romantic hai…

Rajat and Purvi look down and start smiling..

 **Daya:** So bhaiyon aur behno….main aur meri patni Shreya, Valentine ke next day late night show ke liye PVR gaye. Mujhe traffic me late hua toh hum thoda late pahunche. Aap logon ko pata hai Shreya Shahrukh ki deewani hai..toh woh toh baithte hi movie me ghhuss gayi..

Main toh 5 min me bore ho gaya…Yahan wahan dekhne laga. Mere thode seats aage ek couple baitha tha..shuru shuru me toh movie chall rahi thi, dono movie dekh rahe the..phir dheere dheere movie aur romantic ho gayi.. maine dekha, who ladka baar baar uss ladki ko dekh raha tha..woh ladki shahrukh ko dekhne me busy thi.

 **Flashback:**

Rajat and Purvi have come to watch a late night movie. Rajat usually avoids seeing sappy romantic hindi movies, but Purvi loves it. They are watching the movie and Rajat remembers the first time they had seen the movie Matrix-2 together in Hyderabad. He smiles at the memory when he and Purvi were next to each other and couple of times their hands brushed against each other. Each time Rajat had an odd sensation as this was the first time he had brushed a girl and talked to a girl !

Nobody knew, but in between the Matrix movie, Purvi had dozed off as she was tired and she unknowingly dropped her head on Rajat's shoulder. Rajat was shocked and after a moment or so, woken her up. Purvi had not realized what happened and she got up. Rajat smiled shyly as he savored that moment now. He glanced at Purvi who was watching at the screen with wide eyes and had opened her mouth to eat popcorn, which she held in her hands for a long time. Rajat enjoyed looking at her face, her dimpled smile and the glint in her eyes. Her face changed colors as the screen colors changed and he loved that effect. So much that he placed a peck on her cheek. Purvi turned in shock, saw Rajat's cute smile and blushed. Rajat laughed slightly and hesitatingly put his arms around her.

She drew her breath at the touch of his hands on her shoulders and shivered a bit- maybe because of the cold or because of her jangling nerves. Rajat held her more tightly and she placed her head on his shoulders. As on cue a romantic song played on screen and Rajat and Purvi got transported to their sweet dream land. Rajat was imagining Purvi with him in this song and as the song progressed, he couldn't help and slowly turned her face towards him and shyly kissed her on lips for few seconds. Purvi was zapped, this was the first romantic and bold step taken by Rajat. He was a gentleman and very shy and he never did anything to embarrass her. Purvi respected Rajat's ways but this was a sweet surprise.

She felt a hint of passion in that kiss. Maybe it was the darkness, they were alone after a long time, maybe it was the romantic song, but Purvi was thrilled. She enjoyed that moment and wished more of it. She sensed Rajat was hesitating, so she closed the gap and kissed back. They shared this lip lock for some more moments. At last Rajat pulled out of the kiss and slowly kissed her on her forehead.

They smiled and watched the rest of the movie, entwining their hands and in a cosy hug. During emotional scenes, when Purvi had tears he comforted her. Purvi felt this was a magical moment of their life and she would never forget this kiss !

Three rows back, they had no idea it was Daya and Shreya who were the spectators of this sweet moment. Shreya was engrossed in the movie but Daya was watching the lovebirds ahead. Soon it was interval, and when the lights came on, Daya was shocked to see it was Rajat with a girl !

 **Daya:** Arre Shreya, who Rajat hai na? Woh romantic movie me aur woh bhi ek ladki ke saath?

 **Shreya:** WHATT? Dekhoo toh..arre who jaa raha hai..shayad popcorn lane..magar who ladki kaun hai?

 **Daya:** Jo bhi hai…magar dono andhere theatre ka mast fayda utha rahe hai..tumhari tarah nahi..

Shreya glares at him.

Suddenly the girl gets up to walk outside, her scarf gets stuck on seat and she turns to remove it..Shreya and Daya have their mouths open - It's PURVI…

Daya and Shreya quickly cover their faces.

 **Shreya:** Purvi ki bachi…yeh dono ka kabse chal raha hai? Yeh dono mile kab Daya? Hamare saamne toh baat bhi nahi karte..dono ke dono chupe rustam hai yaar

 **Daya:** Hmm..woh toh hai…maine kabhi socha nahi tha Rajat yeh sab karega..kitna serious hai yaar..

 **Daya:** I am very happy Shreya. Yeh dono bahut ache lag rahe hain. Rajat bahut acha hai aur purvi toh hamari jaan hai..

 **Shreya:** Hmm..hum poori team ko bata de?

 **Daya:** Abhi nahi Shreya. Who dono conscious ho jayenge..Arre aa gaye..chupalo face ko

The movie resumes and Rajat and Purvi indulge in occasional romance but enjoy the movie.

 **Flashback end**

Everyone teases them. Rajvi is embarrassed but smiles away reminiscing the moments again.

Vineet shows the next picture. Rajat and Purvi are having a candle light dinner. They are probably sharing a laugh over something. They look very cute and their faces glow in the candlelight. The image looks magical.

They both are surprised..

 **Purvi:** Yeh toh..yeh toh Rajat..uss din ki hai na…

Rajat is surprised too. That day was the most special day in their lives - Rajat proposed Purvi for marriage and she had accepted. It was a surprise for Purvi. She has tears in her eyes when she remembers that moment.

 **Rajat:** Yeh ek mahine pehle ki baat hai. Actually uss din hamare matrix -2 movie night ki first anniversary thi. Purvi ka woh ek question "Sir Yeh Matrix 2 kya hai" isne hum dono ki zindagi badal di. Aap sab toh jaante hai 10 years pehle mere parents aur bhai ki death ho gayi thi ek accident me. Uske baad main bahut akela aur adhoora mehsoos karta tha. Purvi ne meri zindagi me pyaar diya, mujhe ehsaas dilaya ki mujhe koi pyaar kar sakta hai aur main bhi kisiko pyaar de sakta hoon. Main hamara saath zindagi ke liye chahta tha. Maine decide kar liya ki main Purvi se shaadi karke apni life ko share karoonga. Uska khayal rakhoonga, uski saari wishes poori karoonga, use bahut pyaar doonga..

Purvi is wiping her tears. She holds his hands.

 **Rajat:** Main chahta tha ki Purvi mere saath ek poora din bitaye. Toh hum dono ne alag alag bahane se chutti li. Din bhar ghoome, bahut baate ki aur raat ko main use candle light dinner pe le gaya. Usne bahut pehle hamare group me kaha tha ki uski wish hai ki use stars ke neeche proposal chahiye.

 **Shreya:** Arre haan, mujhe yaad hai usne yeh kaha tha..

 **Rajat:** (smiles) Mera luck acha hai..usi raat ko 12 baje ke baad meteor shower hone waala tha. Maine Purvi ko dinner karaya aur ek long drive pe le gaya.

 **Rajat:** Purvi ke liye yeh ek surprise tha. Long drive pe main use Alibag le gaya. Wahan ek hill pe hum gaye jahan se neeche samandar dikhta hai. Thodi der hum scenery enjoy kar rahe the.

 **Flashback:**

Purvi and Rajat are seated on a bedsheet and enjoying the view. Purvi as usual is talking animatedly and Rajat is enjoying her voice. He checks his watch – Its 12 pm at night. Glances above in the sky and sees the first meteor. He excitedly shows that to Purvi who squeals in delight like a small kid.

 **Purvi:** Wow! Rajat..I am so kabhi shooting star nahi dekha..kitna beautiful hai..

 **Rajat:** abhi aur bhi aayenge..dekhna..aaj meteor shower hai..aur suna hai..11 shooting stars ke baad ek special wish poori hoti hai..Ginti rehna.

Purvi excitedly counts them. Rajat steps back and enjoys the moment. His love is excited , jumping in joy and running here and there counting stars. She is just adorable.

 **Purvi: 8,9, 10…11 ! Yay 11 ho gaye..**

She turns back towards Rajat. He gives one of his famous smiles, slowly walks upto her. He takes both her hands and kisses them. Purvi stands transfixed.

 **Rajat:** Are you happy Purvi?

 **Purvi:** Main bata nahi sakti main kitni khush hoon Rajat..I love you..saying she kisses his hands back.

He takes her in a tender hug and takes her to the edge of the hill. He holds her tenderly. They both watch the shooting stars.

 **Rajat:** Purvi, main zindagi bhar aisehi moments enjoy karna chahta hoon tumhare saath. I know life will not always be sweet, but I wish to be with you forever and ever. Tumhare aankhon me hamesha yeh stars ki jaise chamak dekhna chahta hoon. Tumhare chehre pe is dimples ko aur gehra karna chahta hoon…itni khushi aur hasi ke pal dena chahta hoon.

Purvi, will you be mine forever? Will you marry me?

Purvi has tears in her eyes and a broad smile on her face. She is thrilled. She remembers this is what she had wished in life – a proposal under the stars and Rajat fulfilled it. She wanted to fill his life with so much happiness. She wanted to give him so much love. She wanted to be in his arms forever.

Giddyiing with happiness she said "YES"…. Rajat got so excited that he scooped her in his arms and swirled her. She threw her head back and looked upwards. Hunderds of stars were streaking across the sky and her head was spinning around creating such a gorgeous image that could only be captured in her heart. She would savor this image for the rest of her life !

Rajat laid Purvi down gently and slowly they moved closer to each other. He cupped her face gently and placed a warm, tender kiss on her lips. She closed her eyes and at that moment, the meteor shower reached its peak. There were fireworks both on the skies and in their hearts !

They broke the kiss and smiled and enjoyed the rest of meteor shower in a hug !

 **Flashback end**

There was a complete silence. Everyone was imagining this wonderful scene in their heads. Unknowingly the remaining couples had moved closer and were holding hands – Abhijit tarika, Daya Shreya, Sachin and Kajal.

 **Pankaj:** (admiringly) Sir..sach me ekdum magical hai…aap dono sach me ek doosre se bahut pyaar karte hai..mere bhi aankh me aasoo aa gaye..

Everyone smiles and the girls wipe their tears.

 **Daya:** Arre yaar, yeh toh Romance aur emotions se bharpur hai…ab thodi comedy ho jaye.

 **Abhijit:** Waise yeh photo kisne li?

 **ACP:** Abhijit, yeh photo maine li thi

Everyone is shocked !

 **Everyone:** Sir Aap?

 **ACP:** Haan bhai…main bhi achi photo leta hoon. Uss din jis restaurant me yeh dono dinner kar rahe the, main bhi tha wahan pe apne wife ke saath. Pehle in dono ko dekhke chauk gaya tha phir jab dekha kitne pyaar se baiteh hai..man bahut khush hua. Maine waiter se kehke yeh pic nikalvayi.

 **Vineet:** Toh Sir aur Purvi aapki gift yeh hai ki in sab photos aur kuch aur candid pics ke hamne ek collage banayi hai.. Congratulations aap dono ko..

Everyone claps !

 **After some months - Rajat and Purvi wedding**

The entire team is with the couple after their reception in the evening. Everyone is tired and wants to leave the bride and groom alone for their special moments.

 **Daya:** Arre ek min..in dono ke jaane se pehle (the girls giggle, Purvi nudges them)…inki wedding gift toh dede..

 **Vineet:** Arre Sure Sir..yeh raha..

He takes out the gift. Its wrapped in golden paper.

 **Abhijit:** Tum dono ko yeh gift yahi kholke dekhna hai aur batana kaisa laga..

Rajat and Purvi look at each other in surprise and Rajat unwraps the gift. He sees it and in mock anger hits Vineet and pankaj..

Everyone is laughing. Purvi is confused

 **Purvi:** Gift kya hai?

 **Pankaj:** Aisa gift hai jo tumne kabhi pehle nahi dekha !

 **Purvi: b Matlab?**

Rajat hands it to her. She looks at it and starts hitting Pankaj on his head.

Everybody laughs loudly. The Gift is a DVD of the movie – MATRIX 1

 **Shreya:** Dekhle ab matrix 1. Doubts clear karne ke liye poori raat hai Rajat sir **interestingly** tumhe samjha denge….Kal batana kaisi thi movie…

Saying this they push both of them in their room…

 **Rajat-Purvi honeymoon**

Rajat is impatiently waiting for Purvi to come out of the bathroom. She is taking forever to get ready. He has meanwhile switched off the lights in the room. The room is now lit with aromatic candles which gives off a golden glow and a rousing aroma..

To calm himself, Rajat walks to the window and sees the view outside. It's a clear night with a crescent shaped moon, some stars and soothing sound of waves below. Purvi comes out and softly calls him. Rajat turns and is just mesmerized with her beauty.

She is dressed simply in a peach colored gown, her hair left open with a hint of gloss on her lips. The dress has no sleeves, her arms are shining in the candle light. She looks like a greek goddess. Her smile is inviting him.

He walks upto her and picks her up, lays her down on the bed and they drift into their dreamland.

 **Next day morning**

Rajat wakes up, sees Purvi dressing by the mirror. He stretches himself lazily and calls her to sit next to him. She comes and he hugs her. She hugs him and says huskily..

 **Purvi:** Rajat, main kuch poochoon toh aap doge?

 **Rajat:** (busy kissing her neck) hmmmm….

 **Purvi:** (smiles naughtily) mujhe na…who..

 **Rajat (** nibbling her neck)…haaan..woh…

 **Purvi:** (holds him back) – Mujhe Matrix 1 dekhna hai…dikhaoge? Maine dekha nahi..

 **Rajat:** Acha hua tumne nahi dekhi..warna hum dono kaise milte..he kisses her forehead..

They both laugh….Happiness all around..

THE END

 ** _Next life, if I am reborn as a girl, I need a proposal under the stars ! I enjoyed writing this romantic fiction. You guys read and let me know your comments..Happy reading_**


End file.
